cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs
The '''Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs' is responsible for the promotion of Pacific Orange interests abroad as well as the establishment and maintenance of relations between Pacific Orange and other alliances and nations throughout the glove. Its current roles include the outlining and explanations for Pacific Orange initiatives and policies abroad, the facilitation of trade between Pacific Orange and other regional partners and the general fostering of diplomatic goodwill between Pacific Orange and other governments.'' General Overview The Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs ( known more commonly as the Foreign Ministry ) is the cabinet level, foreign affairs agency of the Pacific Orange government. It is administered by the Pacific Orange Minister of Foreign Affairs. Whilst originally created to oversee the formulation of all foreign policy as well as the fostering of international diplomatic relations, most of these functions have been subsumed by the Pacific Orange Houses of Parliament or transferred to other agencies. This means currently, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is primarily responsible for: conducting negotiations with foreign representatives, the promotion and protection of Pacific Orange assets abroad as part of the Foreign Ministry's role in developing and implementing the President's foreign policy, serving instructions to Pacific Orange consuls and ambassadors abroad and the communication of Pacific Orange policies to other governments throughout the region and the globe. Furthermore, the Foreign Ministry provides an array of important services to Pacific Orange citizens and to foreigners seeking to visit or immigrate to Pacific Orange. The Foreign Ministry fulfills these responsibilities mainly through the activities of its civilian workforce, though military personnel are sometimes called upon to provide security and intelligence related assistance. This workforce ( known collectively as the Foreign Service ) consists of Foreign Service personnel - that is specifically employed diplomatic officers, specialists and advisers - and domestic civil service employees who are employed by the federal government rather than the Foreign Service in particular. In carrying out its duties compiling intelligence reports as well as issuing travel warnings for Pacific Orange citizens, the Foreign Ministry works in close coordination with other federal agencies, such as the Ministry of Defence. As required by the principle of checks and balances, all major appointments within the Foreign Ministry must occur with the consent of Parliament. Major Foreign Policy Announcements In light of the current regional and global situation, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs has been authorised to release the following statement regarding the position of the Republic of Pacific Orange in the present diplomatic climate. Please note that such statements relate to current events and thus are subject to change at any given time. Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances and misunderstandings, the Republic of Pacific Orange finds itself unable to resolve its differences with the Green Protection Agency. After an unsuccessful attempt to address concerns and conflicts of interest which have arisen in the recent days with delegates from the GPA, the government of Pacific Orange hereby announces its decision '''to withdraw its membership and participation from the Green Protection Agency'. Nonetheless, the Republic wishes it to be known that Pacific Orange hopes for a possible reconciliation within the near future.'' '- Pacific Orange Minister of Foreign Affairs ( dated: 7 / 9 / 07 )' The Republic of Pacific Orange is pleased to announce that successful talks with delegates from the Grand Global Alliance has led to the government's decision to submit a proposal for the Republic to join the GGA community. The GGA in turn has announced its acceptance of the Republic's proposal and thus at the current time, the Republic of Pacific Orange '''is now an official member of the Grand Global Alliance'. That said, the government would like to reiterate its desire to maintain good relations with fellow nations in the Green Protection Agency and stresses that this agreement between the GGA and Pacific Orange is in no way intended against them.'' '- Pacific Orange Minister of Foreign Affairs ( dated: 8 / 9 / 07 )' The Republic of Pacific Orange is pleased to announce that successful talks with delegates from the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance has led to the government's decision to submit a proposal for the Republic to join the MCXA community. The MCXA in turn has announced its acceptance of the Republic's proposal and thus at the current time, the Republic of Pacific Orange '''is now an official member of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance'. That said, the government would like to reiterate its desire to maintain good relations with fellow nations in the Grand Global Alliance and stresses that this agreement between the MCXA and Pacific Orange is in no way intended against them.'' '- Pacific Orange Minister of Foreign Affairs ( dated: 21 / 9 / 07 )' Pacific Orange Foreign Aid Pacific Orange foreign aid is a monetary cash payment offered by the Pacific Orange government to a particular recipient nation with the purpose of assisting in that nation's development. Foreign aid normally ranges from a minimum of 50 000 wons to as large as 3 000 000 wons depending on the circumstances and the agreement concluded between both countries. The Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs is happy to announce the following foreign aid programmes as part of the general Pacific Orange committment to maintaing regional and global stability and prosperity: There are currently no foreign aid programmes in effect. Pacific Orange Bounties Pacific Orange bounties are monetary rewards offered by the Pacific Orange government for the accomplishment of certain tasks by groups unaffiliated with the Republic of Pacific Orange. Most commonly Pacific Orange bounties involve the elimination of a particular party deemed as a threat to the security of the nation. Bounties normally range from a minimum of 100 000 wons to as large as 15 000 000 wons plus 250 tech depending on the strength and threat level of the target posted. The Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs has been authorised at the current time to post the following bounties in the interests of protecting national security: There are currently no bounties on offer. ( Please note that prices are not negotiable and payment is sent only upon successful completion of the assignment. ) Category:Pacific Orange